Briefly, the Contractor shall establish and conduct a school based caries prevention demonstration program; collect and report data on the cost and effectiveness of the program; and develop plans for continuation of the program after the expiration of Federal support. The preventive regimen shall consist of weekly fluoride mouthrinsing with a 0.2% solution of sodium fluoride. Grades K-6 or K-8 will be treated. If K-6 are treated, K-9 will be examined each year. If K-8 are treated, K-11 will be examined. DMF tooth and surface data shall be determined with mirror and explorer. Radiographs will not be used. Costs and staff time for implementing and conducting the project will be recorded. The Contractor shall also exert every effort to obtain funding from the community for continuation of the project for a period of three years after the Federal support has terminated.